Joker's Favor
by Kir Sirin
Summary: After catching the Joker for almost killing Gordon and a room full of cops, the Harlequin of Hate wants to know why Batman let that LUNATIC Charlie almost kill him with one of his own bombs! BatmanxJoker. The Scene after ‘Joker’s Favor’ episode. Oneshot.


**Joker's Favor**

The Joker tightened his hold on Batman's wrist and tugged the Caped Crusader backwards. He ground his teeth together when Batman didn't look at him.

"I want to know why!" The Joker seethed. "Why did you let that low-life wave that _bomb_ in front of my face?!"

Batman closed his eyes and breathed out a quiet sigh. _I guess the truth has to come out now. He won't let go of me without an answer._

The Joker sharply inhaled when Batman's blue eyes locked with his and his shadow loomed over the clown.

"You called him 'your hobby'." Batman said darkly. He grabbed the Joker's purple collar and leaned into his face.

The Joker smiled and laughed at the back of his throat. "Ooh, _jealous_ Batsy?" His smile faded when Batman continued to stare.

Under the harsh light of Arkham's prison cells, the Joker's green eyes were illuminated. They crawled into a dangerous part of Batman and made his entire core melt. The Joker's poisonously red lips were just as intoxicating. Batman's blue eyes lidded slightly and he could feel himself leaning towards his archenemies.

"Batsy…" The Joker swallowed as realization dawned within him. He felt his entire body grow stiff with anticipation as Batman's beautiful eyes got closer and closer.

"Two years you watched him." Batman whispered. The Joker could feel his breath fall on his white skin, sending shivers up and down his spine. Batman still inched _ever_ closer. "_Two_ years. I thought I was your only obsession, Joker."

The Joker tried to give a smile but surprisingly failed. "W-Well Batsy you were preoccupied with Harvey and that stupid Ivy. I had no one to play with."

"It doesn't mean you should give up on me." Batman's grip on the Joker's collar tightened and almost choked him. His fingertips itched to brush away the stray, green locks that were in the Joker's face.

And still, Batman leaned in closer.

"Bats, you should know that I won't ever dance with anyone else!" The Joker tried to reason. His green eyes locked onto the mouth that seemed to be asking something.

Something the Joker was all too happy to give.

"Two years you wasted on someone who—" Batman stopped when he felt the Joker's hand hold the back of his neck.

It was then that he realized their breaths had become deeply labored.

He found it hard to speak. "I w-wanted to remind you who you truly needed. I wouldn't have let him torment you if… If I knew the bomb was real." Batman's eyes stubbornly wanted to close. He dammed his heart and how loud it was beating in his ears.

The Joker gave a half smile and relished in the ecstasy his heart was experiencing. Here was Batman, Mr. Dark Knight, out of his element. One hand clutched angrily around the Joker's purple coat, and the other aching to feel the Joker's skin beneath it.

With one swift movement, the Joker would have everything he ever wanted.

"So," The Joker pressed the outside of his hand against Batman's palm, "you would have jumped to my rescue?"

A jolt ripped through Batman's core and the tips of his fingers twitched. "In a heartbeat."

"Hehehe…" The Joker allowed himself a small smile and he cast his eyes downward as the heat of his cheeks and his clever hand rose.

Batman's head started to ache as the pulsating sound of his racing heartbeat increased immensely. He tried to ignore the heat created between their hands but between that, the Joker's hand on the back of his neck, the short distance between the two, and the Joker's wonderfully beautiful smile…

Batman could feel the wall around his heart **shatter**.

And so he did the unthinkable, the unforgivable, and, most importantly, the impossible.

The Joker couldn't stop the small squeak of surprise and delight escape him as he felt Batman press their lips together. A bubbling laugh threatened to break their kiss and the Joker shut his eyes tightly to control it.

Batman swiftly took the Joker's hand in his and tightly intertwined their fingers. He mentally dammed their gloves and squeezed the Joker's hand.

The Joker couldn't take it any longer. He lowered his head and laughed against the Dark Knight's chest. The Joker smiled and still the laugh seeped through his teeth.

Batman gave a silent smirk as the Joker continued to laugh like a drunken schoolgirl. He let go of his collar and cupped his cheek; forcing the maniac to face him.

There were tears in the Joker's green eyes as he continued to giggle and he somehow managed to lock eyes with Batman.

Batman smiled fully and the Joker stopped laughing all together.

He had never really seen Batman smile.

His heart jumped into his throat as the Joker gently touched Batman's smiling mouth. He wanted Batman to always smile around him.

He didn't care if it took a thousand overweight idiots like Charlie to threaten the Joker with fake bombs and make him cower behind Batman's cape.

Anything was worth that smile.

And, as the Joker leaned in cautiously, he had a thought run through his fuzzy mind.

_Did I keep the number from that guy who cut me in the movie ticket line?_

He smiled.

Dennis just might get a call from his old friend later tonight.

_Kir Sirin._


End file.
